Golf is a popular sport that can be played by people of all ages and skill levels. While golf can be enjoyed by anyone, golf is nevertheless a game of skill that requires practice and repetition to achieve any appreciable level of competence. In particular, a person may require many hours at a driving range or with a swing instructor in order to improve the mechanics of their golf swing.